


For Me Alone

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short, sorry, but so busy with my main fics at the moment. Hope you enjoy though!</p><p>A little bit of Kili being madly in love with his husband.</p><p>prompt: heartbeat</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me Alone

He lay listening to the regular beating of the strong heart inside the strong body. It soothed him like nothing else, to hear the muscle pull with life as Thorin lay sleeping. He could listen to that familiar sound for hours on end.

When Thorin had proposed to him after they had reclaimed the mountain fortress he had been more than surprised. They had been lovers for years, but he had honestly thought that Thorin just saw him as a bed-treat and that as soon as he took the crown of kings he would take a dwarrowmaid of good housing as his consort.

“Why would I do that?” he had asked, genuine confusion painted across his brow as Kili had laid the challenge before him. “I love you.”

“But what about continuing the line of Durin?” Kili had argued. “Are you not expected to  produce an heir?”

“I have an heir,” Thorin had retorted stubbornly. “Your brother.”

“But …”

His argument had been silenced in a passionate kiss, Thorin’s moustache brushing Kili’s top lip. “Be silent, nephew,” he had nipped at his lips. “You are to be mine. Or will you deny me?”

“N…no,” Kili had stuttered before returning the kiss. He just had not dared hope that Thorin really loved him like that. Loved him enough to face the wrath of the dwarflords to take his own nephew at his side.

Yet here he was, laying in the royal bed, his body pressed against that of the one dwarf he had always revered above all others. He loved everything about Thorin. Others, including Fili, had called him silly for it. Thorin could be ill-tempered, unpredictable and stubborn. All those things were true. However, he was also loving, caring and passionate, a side few got to see of him. But Kili was the lucky one.

He traced his fingers over the skin underneath his fingertips, enjoying the comforting warmth radiating from his love. As far as Kili was concerned he was perfect. He would take all of his uncle’s flaws ten times over, because for each there was so much he admired. “I love you,” he whispered softly.

Grey blue eyes flick open and beam back at him. “And I love you, Kili,” Thorin smiles warmly.

“Sorry to wake you,” Kili whispers back.

“I am never sorry to wake up to you looking at me like that,” Thorin grins. And in one easy movement he flicks his consort onto his back, making Kili squeal in delight. “I am going to ravage you, my brave warrior,” he growls, licking his rough tongue along his neck.

 _Let people talk_ , Kili smiles to himself. _Let people think Thorin’s heart is cold. This side to him is for me alone to see._ And he lets his king and husband fulfil his promise as he gives in to the passion that binds their hearts together.


End file.
